Sin City: Nancy
by Shethlom
Summary: Otra maldita noche cualquiera, en otro maldito local cualquiera, con otra maldita música cualquiera. Y los lamentos de mi amigo que no me dejan pensar en mis cosas. Poco sé de lo interesante que se pondrá la noche. Desde luego, lo que no espero es que Nancy entre por esa puerta. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sé quien es Nancy. Primer encuentro entre Marv y Nancy.


Las noches en Sin City son lo que hace la existencia en esta ciudad soportable. Los días son largos, calientes, secos. Los chupatintas se mueven como zombies con sus trajes recién planchados en sus coches caros, yendo a un trabajo para el que viven, intentando ganar un dólar más que el chupatintas de al lado. Es asqueroso.

Por eso me gusta la noche. Es fresca, y siempre encuentro un bar donde ahogar mis penas con otros perdedores como yo.

Y esta noche no es distinta. En Kadie's siempre bebo gratis. El viejo Kadie me debe algunos favores. Y ni él ni nadie sabe dónde están enterrados esos cadáveres, salvo yo.

El ambiente está cargado, pero me resulta agradable, el humo del tabaco se mezcla con el olor a sudor y a cuerpos excitados del público, mientras Carmen mueve las caderas sobre el escenario. Es una chica guapa, y se mueve bien. Si todos estos supieran que a ella lo que le va son las chicas… Pero es da gusto mirarla. Es agradable ver unas buenas tetas de vez en cuando.

Dwight ni las mira. Maldito Dwight. Llevamos dos horas aquí sentados y todavía no ha dejado de hablar. Su querida Ava. Estuvieron tres años juntos y la muy perra le puso los cuernos una y otra vez. Y aquí está él, sin una pizca de orgullo, llorando porque le ha dejado. Como un niño. Es patético. Pero para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Ahora no podría dejarlo sólo. Conociéndole, se emborracharía como si no hubiera mañana y se iría a su casa a suplicarle, o a cargarse al tío que encontrara allí. Y eso no sería bueno para él.

Y aún conmigo, su lengua ya no se mueve como debería. Los vasos de whisky ya le pesan y su cabeza embotada empieza a jugarle malas pasadas. Y aún así sigue hablando. Maldito Dwight. Pero se lo debo. Estuvo ahí cuando me hizo falta que alguien estuviera. Mató por mí cuando yo ya no podía tenerme en pie. Es un buen hombre, y lo está pasando mal. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Noto una corriente de aire en mi nuca. Alguien ha abierto la puerta. Odio estar de espaldas a la puerta, pero el puñetero Dwight insistió en sentarnos aquí. Quería intimidad. Por lo visto le da vergüenza que la gente lo vea llorar.

Me giro a ver quién es. Siempre hay que estar prevenido. Curiosamente, para esto sí que no estaba prevenido. Una niña, o al menos a mí me parece una mocosa, acaba de entrar. Está envuelta en un abrigo que resulta evidente que no es de su talla. Diría que su pelo es castaño, pero el humo no ayuda a distinguirlo. Se habrá perdido. Espero que no se meta en un lío.

– Marv, ¿me estás escuchando? – Tal como va, me sorprende que Dwight se diera cuenta de que no le hacía caso.

– Perdona Dwight, creo que esa chica se ha perdido. – Lo digo como si a él le importara.

– Pues que se encuentre. – Al menos ha escuchado lo que le he dicho. – No sé qué hacer, Marv. Ava es todo lo que tengo…

Otra vez las malditas lágrimas.

– Es el alcohol lo que habla por ti, Dwight. Mañana te sentirás mejor y lo verás todo más claro.

Se lo digo como si fuera a hacerme caso, pero es lo que debo decir, supongo.

– Perdone, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Kadie?

Esa voz no la había escuchado antes. Me lo estará preguntando a mí. Debe de ser la niña de antes. Me doy la vuelta para verla.

No habla conmigo. La tengo a un metro, pero es a Shellie, la camarera que no le ha sacado los ojos de encima a Dwight, a quien le ha preguntado.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar con él, niña? – Shellie siempre tan cariñosa. Otra en su lugar la habría mandado a paseo o le habría indicado sin más que fuera a su despacho para que el viejo Kadie se ocupara de ella. Es un buen hombre, pero no tiene modales.

– Sí, por favor. Me han dicho que él podría darme trabajo.

La miro de arriba abajo. ¿Trabajo? Está de espaldas, pero al menos puedo verla bien. Es mayor de lo que me pareció al principio. Al menos debe de tener 16 años. Su pelo castaño y liso le llega a la mitad de la espalda. Es alta para su edad, o al menos lo parece. Sus ropas no encajan con el local. Pantalones vaqueros, unas zapatillas deportivas, y lo que parece una sudadera bajo un abrigo demasiado grande. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

Shellie le indica cuál es la puerta de Kadie mientras pone cara de resignación. Debe de estar preguntándose lo mismo que yo.

La chica se gira, puedo ver su cara. Joder, es guapísima. Tiene cara de niña, pero su expresión adulta me desconcierta. Mierda, ¡cómo vienen las niñas ahora!

– En serio, tío, no me merecía a una mujer como Ava. – Me había olvidado de Dwight. – Fue buena conmigo, se portó bien. Me dejó porque yo me lo busqué. Me centré demasiado en mi trabajo.

Dwight se termina el vaso y mira a Shellie para que le traiga otro. Yo lo miro con tristeza. Le pongo la mano en el hombro y se lo aprieto cariñosamente. Al menos lo que yo entiendo por cariñosamente. Él sabe que me tiene aquí, pero no hay mucho que yo le pueda decir.

La chica entra en el despacho de Kadie. No es que sea un despacho. Una habitación pequeña con una mesa y una silla puede ser un despacho si se lo llama así, pero yo he estado ahí y el único nombre digno que se merece es el de cuchitril. Aún así, es donde Kadie hace sus negocios.

El parloteo incesante de Dwight me mantiene ocupado, pero no le saco la vista de encima a la puerta. Espero que Kadie sepa portarse bien. Alguna vez he tenido que intervenir para que no se le vaya la mano con alguna chica. Es un hombre complicado, pero es un buen hombre.

La chica sale, casi parece feliz. Esto es muy raro. Mira a su derecha y entorna los ojos, por el cambio de ambiente. Encuentra una puerta, la abre y cierra después de pasar. Es la puerta de servicio. Kadie no sería capaz de contratar a una niña. Maldito viejo.

Bah, es problema suyo si se quiere meter en esta mierda. Al menos eso quiero pensar. Y tampoco es que Dwight me dé un respiro como para pensarlo mucho. Dios, ojalá se quede dormido. A este paso terminaré cerrándole la boca de un puñetazo.

Carmen termina su baile y sale por la parte de atrás del escenario. Se escuchan aplausos. Tampoco tiene mucho mérito. Todos esos perdedores salidos que están frente al escenario le aplaudirían a mi madre si les enseñara las tetas. Aunque reconozco que si yo no tuviera que aguantar a Dwight esta noche, estaría con ellos aplaudiendo.

La puerta del despacho de Kadie se abre otra vez. Sale Kadie y me guiña un ojo. Es un buen hombre. Con los años fue subiendo su peso, y ahora está demasiado gordo para poder impresionar mucho, pero hace años era un tipo temible. Recuerdo el día en que me dijo que se podía matar a un hombre de un puñetazo. No le creí. Tuvo que enseñármelo. Pero ahora no impresiona. Su calva, su barriga y las arrugas de su cara hacen de él un tipo cómico y de aspecto simpaticón.

Sube al escenario con el micrófono en la mano.

– Señoras y señores. – Estos formalismos… Como si fuera a haber una señora entre el público – Tengo el placer de presentarles a una chica que viene dispuesta a demostrar lo que vale y a dejarles a todos con la boca abierta. Es joven, es guapa y sobre todo es una niña buena. ¿O quizá no? – Sonríe al público. – Con todos ustedes, ¡Nancy!

Se baja del escenario sonriendo y se dirige hacia su despacho. De camino se detiene a mi lado.

– ¿Qué pasa, viejo estafador? ¿Ahora contratas niñas?

– Échale un ojo, Marv. Ella dice que tiene 18. Además, creo que te gustará.

– Mierda, tío, no sé cómo contratas a la primera que te lo pide.

– Ya la había visto antes, no te preocupes, sé lo que me hago.

Sonríe. Debe de haberla visto en algún otro tugurio y haberle ofrecido trabajo.

– Como quieras, viejo. ¿Te apuntas a beber una botella? – No es que me apetezca escuchar sus bravuconadas, pero cualquier cosa mejor que seguir aguantando a Dwight.

– Ni hablar. Me gustaría, pero tengo negocios entre manos y a un tipo importante esperando una llamada mía. Y ya sabes que a los que mandan no hay que hacerlos esperar si quieres seguir teniendo licencia para el local.

No sé con quién tiene que hablar, pero después de eso lo que menos me interesa es averiguarlo.

– Está, bien. Intenta no darles recuerdos de mi parte.

Algunos de esos chupatintas quizá se acuerden de mí. Hice algunos trabajos en el centro de la ciudad hace años. No dejé muchos amigos allí.

– Claro, Marv. No te preocupes, sólo son negocios.

Y se fue con su paso cómico de viejo gordo a encerrarse en su cuchitril.

Me giro hacia Dwight. Está casi dormido, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, con su vaso agarrado y repitiendo lamentaciones en voz baja. Maldito depresivo enamorado.

La verdad es que si uno conociera a Dwight McCarthy en ese momento, se llevaría una impresión bastante equivocada de él. Es un tipo duro. El mejor tirador que he visto, y muy hábil con los cuchillos. Pero esa maldita mujer… no sé qué le ha hecho, pero hace tiempo que no deja de beber y meterse en líos de los que no consigue salir. A veces el amor es complicado, supongo.

Las luces se apagan. Un foco alumbra el escenario. Sube una mujer. Me imagino que será Nancy, la niña. No puedo verla bien. Lleva un sombrero de ala ancha que deja caer su sombra sobre ella, que en contraste con la luz fuerte del foco impide verla con claridad. Empieza la música. Country – rock diría yo. Tampoco importa, nunca he entendido mucho de música. A mí si me sacan de Johnny Cash y Willy Nelson, los demás me parecen una panda de inútiles.

Nancy sigue quieta en el escenario, mientras la música suena. La gente sigue callada, esperando. Incluso las camareras la miran de reojo. Es la novedad, a la gente siempre le gustan las novedades.

Empieza su baile. Lanza su sombrero al público dejándose ver. Va vestida de chica country. Pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, un sostén negro y un chaleco de piel. Botas de montar y porta un lazo de vaquero en la mano. Y sabe usarlo. Pocas veces he visto a alguien tan hábil con el lazo. Pero eso me da lo mismo. Apenas me fijo en el lazo. Joder, es preciosa.

Se mueve como una ninfa salida de un cuento, o eso habría pensado si mi madre me hubiera contado cuentos de niño. Era grácil y sexy, insinuando, pero sin mostrar. El público no le saca ojo. Los cigarros se consumen en los ceniceros mientras que sus dueños han olvidado la necesidad de fumar. Sus carnosos labios dibujan una sonrisa al público. Es fácil ver cómo los hombres de la primera fila se ponen erguidos y valentones, esperando, ansiando su próxima mirada. Ella sigue con su baile. La verdad es que a estas alturas ya me da igual la música que sea. Sólo tengo ojos para Nancy. No es que tenga mucho pecho, ni que sea la top model del año. Simplemente tiene un cuerpo deliciosamente sexy. Aunque puede que su forma de moverse combinada con el whisky que ya llevo en sangre me den esa impresión.

Me paso el cuarto de hora que dura la actuación sin apenas pestañear. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me quedaba así de atontado con una chica. Si me parara a pensarlo seguramente tendría que remontarme al reformatorio para encontrar algo con lo que compararlo. Pero no puedo ni pensar.

Termina su número y los aplausos podrían escucharse desde la mansión Roark. Maldito viejo Kadie. Sabía de sobra lo que se traía. Nancy da las gracias y se retira. No tuvo ni que enseñar las tetas y tiene a todo el público de pie esperando a que vuelva a salir.

Ahora hay mucho más alboroto. Supongo que las hormonas a flor de piel de tantos hombres juntos pueden causar mucho revuelo. Un grupo a dos mesas de nosotros no deja de llamar a Shellie para que les lleve bebidas que no consiguen beberse.

Miro a Dwight. Está adormilado, pero parece que el ruido lo ha espabilado un poco. Lo sacudo del hombro, pero no reacciona. Me iría, pero todavía tengo mi vaso lleno, y es una pena desperdiciar el alcohol. Ahora sale otra chica a bailar. A esta no la presenta Kadie, es otra del montón. Creo que se llama Jessica. ¿Qué más da? No es Nancy. Creo que tendré que venir más a menudo aquí.

Poco a poco el alboroto empieza a decaer. El grupo de acosadores de Shellie salen arrastrándose del local. Llevan una buena borrachera. Los salidos solitarios de primera línea del escenario se van retirando poco a poco. Creo que es hora de irse.

Mierda, aún tengo a Dwight conmigo. No puedo dejarlo así. Pero aún tengo una buena baza para eso.

– Shellie, ¿me harías un favor?

– Claro Marv.

Me sonríe con cara de buena chica. Tiene una sonrisa bonita, y un bonito pelo rubio. Debe de sacarse un buen sueldo en propinas. No todas las camareras son tan guapas.

– ¿Crees que podrías encargarte de que mi amigo llegue a casa? No tiene que ser hoy.

Le guiño el ojo. Incluso siendo camarera de un garito como Kadie's se pone roja. Sabe que me he fijado en como miraba a Dwight.

– No hay problema. Salgo en un rato y ya me lo llevo a casa. Mañana lo mandaré a la suya si quiere irse. – No puede evitar que le salga una sonrisa.

– Buena chica.

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta. Me llevaría yo mismo a Dwight, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Aún hay un amigo al que debo visitar esta noche. Y además, creo que él me lo agradecerá mañana cuando se despierte en casa de Shellie.

Salgo por la puerta y saludo al portero. Un buen tipo. Sigo sintiéndome mal por haberle partido la cara el día que empezó a trabajar. No me gusta pegar a la gente, pero tampoco me gusta que no me dejen entrar a mi local favorito ni que me pidan referencias. No volvió a cometer ese error.

Hace una buena noche. Se respira un aire frío cargado de olor a suciedad y a culpa. Los suburbios de Sin City siempre huelen a culpa y a sangre. Tengo el coche aparcado a dos manzanas. Nunca me ha gustado aparcar cerca de donde voy a estar. No me gusta que la gente sepa dónde encontrarme. Además, una caminata me vendrá bien para despejarme la cabeza. El discurso incansable de Dwight me estaba atontando, y el alcohol no ayuda.

Un grito.

Mierda. Odio cuando las noches se complican. Venía de un callejón. Era un grito de mujer, de eso estoy seguro. Además, me suena la voz… puede que la haya escuchado antes.

No es mi tarea rescatar a mujeres en apuros, pero quedarme de brazos cruzados no me gusta. No cuando alguien está acosando a una mujer.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy amartillando a Gladys y dirigiéndome al callejón. No es que vaya a usarla, simplemente es un instinto natural agarrar mi pistola cuando me pongo en alerta. Ese reflejo instintivo me ha sacado de más de un apuro. Me la guardo de nuevo. De momento vamos a ver qué pasa.

Es el callejón al que tiene la salida lateral Kadie's. Será alguna de las chicas. Me asomo al callejón. Podría entrar de golpe y romper algunos huesos, pero eso sólo me ha llevado por el mal camino. Y tengo demasiadas cicatrices recorriendo mi cuerpo para no haber aprendido nada. Esta vez iré con calma. Aunque eso es lo que siempre digo.

– Por favor, dejadme marchar. – La chica suplica, pero no la veo.

Está rodeada. Dos tíos de espaldas me tapan la vista, pero yo diría que son unos cinco. De hecho, creo que son los que se estaban metiendo con Shellie dentro. Malditos cobardes.

– Pero si sólo venimos a divertirnos. ¿No quieres jugar con Jack y sus amigos? Es un honor que te concedo.

Se nota en la voz del tipo que habla que está borracho.

– Vamos, chica, el Gran Jack no pide las cosas dos veces. – Está claro que siempre que hay un matón, hay un grupo de idiotas lameculos rodeándolo.

– No, de verdad. Os lo agradezco, pero sólo quiero irme a casa.

La chica intenta controlar su miedo, parecer resuelta. Sólo sirve para que se rían.

Espera… Recuerdo esa voz. Claro, era evidente para cualquiera que usara la cabeza. Maldito idiota borracho. Es Nancy. ¿Cómo no iban todos los borrachos de ahí dentro no intentar llevársela?

Noto como la rabia me crece. Es un problema que tengo. Episodios de ira. Mi agente de la condicional me consigue pastillas para controlarla. Pero llevo unas semanas sin medicación, creía que podía controlarlo.

Ya no lo tengo tan claro.

Me acerco a ellos por la espalda. No es necesario hacer ruido. Además, están tan borrachos y sus ojos tan fijos en Nancy que no me verían ni aunque fuera montado en un elefante.

El tal Jack, está en el centro, rodeado de sus cuatro secuaces. Nancy está apoyada en la pared, con una mano de Jack apoyada en su hombro. No tiene escapatoria.

– Vamos nena. Me has caído bien y te lo diré otra vez. Vente conmigo y mis amigos y lo pasaremos bien. No hay nada de qué tener miedo.

Me está dando la entrada perfecta. Sonrío y digo:

– Pues yo creo que sí hay de qué tener miedo.

Los dos tíos que están de espaldas a mí apenas consiguen girar la cabeza. Agarro sus cabezas y las golpeo una contra la otra. Creo que al menos una se ha roto. Al menos el ruido no ha sido agradable. Caen al suelo como moscas.

Jack se gira hacia mí.

– ¿Sabes quién soy grandullón feo? Soy Jack Rafferty, tal vez me hayas visto en los periódicos. Y te convendría no mezclarte en esto. Crees que haces bien, y eso lo respeto. No te haré nada por haber lastimado a mis chicos, pero más te vale que te vayas ahora o tendremos problemas tú y yo.

Y mientras dice eso saca una Glock de su cinturón. Podría sacar a Gladys y enseñarle lo que es un arma, pero no encuentro la necesidad de matarlo.

Además, se lo ve muy seguro. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de verlo en los periódicos? Yo no leo el periódico. No me interesa la sarta de mentiras que el gobierno quiere que creamos. ¿Y quién cojones es Jack Rafferty?

– Escucha, "Jack". No tengo nada contra ti, ni contra tus chicos. No quiero problemas. No es que me importe romperos la cara, ni que me asuste esa mierda de hierro que tienes en la mano. Lo que me molesta es que alguien moleste a una mujer como tú lo haces. Además, no quiero mancharme el abrigo. El tipo que lo compró debió gastarse una buena pasta en él, y sería una pena echarlo a perder.

– No escuchas lo que te digo, ¿verdad? Te digo que des la vuelta y te vayas por donde has venido, o tendré que ponerte más feo aún de lo que ya eres.

No es que me importe que se metan con mi cara. Sé que no soy guapo. Lo he sabido siempre. Lo que me molesta es ese desprecio con el que me habla. Como si él fuera una mierda distinta. Incluso como si él no fuera la mierda social que somos todos aquí. Me han despreciado toda la vida y eso no me gusta.

– No voy a irme hasta que dejes marchar a Nancy.

– Oh, te importa la chica, ¡Qué bonito! – Los secuaces se ríen como idiotas. – Me gustaría complacerte, pero la chica se va a venir conmigo.

Y sin dejar de apuntarme, la agarra por una muñeca y tira de ella hacia atrás.

Nancy se resiste, tira y se retuerce. Jack no la suelta. Otro de sus secuaces la agarra por la chaqueta. Ella grita, pero la ignoran. Jack sigue mirándome y sonriendo mientras me apunta.

Maldita sea. Me lo cargaría pero no quiero que le hagan daño a Nancy.

Me equivoqué. No es que le hicieran daño. Es que creí que era una niña desvalida.

Pegando un codazo al inútil que la sujetaba, muerde la mano de Jack y sale corriendo en cuanto la suelta. La pequeña Nancy parece que no es la mosquita muerta que yo pensaba.

Jack se agarra la mano dolorida mientras el tercer matón sale corriendo intentando atraparla antes de que recorra los cuatro metros que nos separan. Pero a veces el destino es cruel, y Nancy resbala en un charco de algo que no quiero saber qué es. El matón la atrapa y la agarra por los hombros. Jack me está apuntando de nuevo. No se ha dado cuenta de que tengo a Gladys en la manga. Esto se pone divertido.

– Si hay algo que no me gusta es lastimar a una mujer. Es algo que nunca he hecho. Pero lo que tampoco me gusta es que me muerdan, a no ser que sea en la cama. Y tú, pequeña putilla, me acabas de morder una mano a la que tengo mucho cariño.

Y girándose, le pega un puñetazo a Nancy en la cara con su mano izquierda. La derecha sigue apuntándome.

Nancy se queda llorando, apoyada en la pared. Me muerdo el labio. No quiero matarlo. Sólo le ha pegado. No debo matarle. No quiero dejar cinco cadáveres y tener que molestarme en esconderlos. Pero le ha pegado a Nancy.

No es que ella me importe mucho. No me gusta un hombre que pega a las mujeres. Y Nancy… es tan preciosa. Hacía mucho que no sentía con una chica lo que sentí mientras ella bailaba en el escenario. Y quiero sentirlo de nuevo. Y ese gilipollas le está pegando. Maldito capullo. Pero no quiero matarlo.

– ¿Sabes, "Jack Rafferty"? Esta noche has cometido tres errores. El primer error fue emborracharte como lo has hecho, eso te ha vuelto lento y descuidado. El segundo error fue pegarle a Nancy, eso me ha cabreado. Pero el tercer error ha sido no haberme disparado mientras has podido.

Estiro el brazo de golpe sacando a Gladys, y antes de que pueda disparar, ya le he pegado un balazo en la mano. Su pistola cae mientras se agarra la mano sangrante. No tengo ni idea de qué iban a hacer sus matones. Antes de que puedan moverse les disparo en la rodilla. Dos tiros a cada uno. No quiero problemas.

De momento no he matado a nadie. Bien.

Avanzo sin prisa hacia Jack, que sigue de pie. Parece que está llorando. Se agarra la mano con fuerza. Da la impresión de que le he roto la muñeca con el disparo.

– Supongo que son tres errores que no volverás a cometer.

Y en cuanto me mira le pego un puñetazo en la cara que lo tira al suelo. No creo que se levante en un par de horas. Los otros dos se quedan gimoteando, y los dos primeros no los veo moverse. Espero que no mueran. Tampoco es que vaya a sentir pena.

El abrigo de Nancy está en el suelo, mojado y lleno de mierda. La tomo de la mano y le pongo el mío en los hombros. Dejo que se apoye en mí y la llevo a mi coche.

Su aroma es dulce y suave. La pequeña Nancy… sigue haciéndome sentir cosas que creía olvidadas.

Subimos a mi coche. Es una chatarra, pero le tengo cariño. Y cuando me canso de él, tomo uno prestado. A la gente de Sin City le sobran coches. Y yo me canso del mío con facilidad.

Me enciendo un cigarro y como si de un taxista se tratara, le pregunto a donde la llevo. Me da la dirección de su casa. Está callada todo el camino. Yo no le hablo, no quiero incomodarla. No soy muy bueno hablando y a veces digo tonterías. Si uno sabe que a veces dice tonterías, es mejor que hable poco.

Llegamos al poco rato. Es un bloque de apartamentos en las afueras. Parece viejo y un poco abandonado. Espero que no viva allí sola. Se gira hacia mí.

– Gracias… Es decir, por ayudarme. No sé qué pasaría si me llegan a llevar con ellos.

Casi se echa a llorar de nuevo. Me siento como en una película romántica. O quizá una porno, si ahora me la follo.

Maldita sea, no pienses en eso, es una cría.

– No te preocupes, no tienes que darme las gracias. No me gusta que se maltrate a las mujeres. De todas formas, una chica de tu edad no debería andar sola en un callejón de Sin City.

Pobrecilla. Parece un gatito asustado. Creo que también tiene miedo de mí. Debería haberlo supuesto.

– Nunca voy desprotegida, pero con los nervios de la actuación, me olvidé mi bolso dentro. Siempre llevo un cuchillo encima por si me pasa algo.

Resulta adorable escucharla. Tiene una voz dulce, casi de niña. Pero sus labios son de mujer. Me estoy poniendo malo.

– Bueno. Esta noche por suerte no ha pasado nada, pero deberías andar con cuidado. ¿Vives aquí? – Digo señalando el bloque de apartamentos.

Ella asiente con cuidado. Sabe que estoy juzgando su casa.

– No tengo mucho… Y no gano mucho siendo bailarina.

Otra vez esa cara triste. Creo que odio demasiadas cosas, pero una de ellas es ver a una mujer triste. Quizá porque a lo largo de mi vida nunca he conseguido que sonrieran muchas, si no era con desprecio.

– No soy el mejor dando consejos, Nancy, pero si consigues salir adelante en Sin City tú sola, para mí ya tienes todo el respeto del mundo. Si algún día necesitas algo no tienes más que decírmelo.

Lo sé, me ablando con los años. Tendré que partir unas cuantas caras después para compensarlo. Ella abre la puerta del coche, se gira hacia mí. Me da un beso en los labios.

– Gracias.

Sale del coche y cierra la puerta. Entra decidida en el edificio sin volver a mirarme.

Nancy…


End file.
